A Weird, Phantom-y Screenplay!
by AccompliceObsession
Summary: Well, it's G for *now*. ::Snickers:: ((mm, candy..wait, I don't like Snickers.)) This is what the title says, a weird, phantom-y screenplay. It's not Phantom-y yet though. ::sigh:: It's still fun! Please R/R!!


Disclaimer: Each of these characters is based on someone we know (well, so far they are anyway) so those characters belong to their respective selves.   
  
Note from the Authors: Hiya! This story is switched off between us (Accomplice & Obsession) on a yellow legal pad of paper. We work on it during school, and we give it to the other person either when we can't think of anything else to write or when we've written too much, therefore there are no clear cut boundaries between where either of us write. This is going to be Phantom-y 'cos, well, we want it to be! And besides, we're going to Paris. So anywhoo, the point I was going to make was: We use some little codes during this little screen-play for the sake of our hands. Here are some of the ones that come up either in this scene or the next:  
  
AE (any initial of a character): All Except. For instance, if it was AER, it would mean 'all except Rosey'. Sometimes two or more initals are used. Usually the person's inital is the person who spoke directly before the AE.  
S7: Sophomore Seven, referring to Rosey, Nisey, Cassie, Sasmoe, Spike, Angie, and Christine.  
  
  
Scene One  
Haverhill High School Cafeteria  
  
(Fade in on HHS's cafeteria, about 550 kids crammed into the 500 seats available. HHS is a dilapidated, run down building built in the 1960's, painted in ugly mustard yellows and browns (the school colors), beiges and other neutrals. It is first lunch, and early February. Kids are throwing ice creams, napkins, books and unfinished homework at each other. The noise would be classified as a dull roar, minus the dull part. The setup is, in the middle of the café, there is a sunken in portion affectionately called "the pit" by the students and staff, to get to which you must go down stairs from where you get your food. Over all the yelling, you hear snippets of conversations, each separate from the next, moving through the crowd:)  
  
  
Boy 1: (looking around) Who stole my seat?  
  
Girl 1: Gimme the friggin' homework-  
  
Boy 2: Oh my God that was so stupid...  
  
Boy 3: ...what are you talking about?  
  
Girl 2: ...so, I told that stupid...  
  
  
(Over all the chatter, you hear seniors and juniors making announcements on the intercom)  
  
  
Girl on Intercom: Buy a carnation! Only one dollar!  
  
  
[As we go, we are finally making our way into the pit, coming closer to a table near the center. At it sit six girls and two guys, in clockwise order they are Chris (Spike) Rogers, Angie Morton, Samantha (Sasmoe/Sassy) Seavey, Rosemelody (Rosey/Melliebella) Santana, Jamie (Christine) Taker, Denise (Nisey) DeVincent, Ari Jacobson, and Cassie Kennedy. It is a tight squeeze, but the guys (and girls) make the eight people fit. Mostly all the surrounding tables are also crowded that way. By now you are able to see what they are eating: Spike, Angie, Sassy and Cassie are eating pizza and French fries; Ari and Nisey are eating pasta; Rosey is eating a bagel and Jamie is eating two pretzels. Some of them have smoothees, others have water. An upperclassman walks up to the table, he is selling tickets to the dance later that week.]  
  
  
Student: Do any of you want to buy a ticket to the dance? (He looks at everyone around table)  
  
Spike: Already did.  
  
Angie: Yeah me too.  
  
Sassy: Um...yeah. (She gets a five-dollar bill from her pocketbook and hands it to him, he hands her a ticket.)  
  
Rosey: Have one.  
  
Christine: I do too.  
  
Ari, Cassie, Denise: I already bought one. (They all look at each other and laugh.)  
  
Student: So no one else wants one? (They all nod no.) Okay then, thanks. (He walks away.)  
  
Nisey: So what was I saying, again?  
  
Christine: Um...I don't know, I forgot.  
  
Cassie: Let's talk about something else then. So, you guys going to the dance?  
  
Angie: Well we've all bought tickets, Cassie.  
  
Cassie: Oh shut up.  
  
Angie: Cassie, I am seriously going to smack-  
  
Spike: Will you two stop that?!   
  
  
(Cassie and Angie just laugh. The bell rings. Students rise from their tables and start to empty out of the cafeteria. Everyone gets their bags and throws out what they haven't eaten. They head out of the café and into a large hallway- the "student mall".)  
  
  
Rosey: So where are you guys headed?  
  
Ari: The same place. (Rosey looks confused) We all have chorus now, Rosemelody.  
  
Rosey: Oh yeah!...I'm sorry, I'm being a ditz today.  
  
  
[They walk into another hallway, into/through the C Wing, through the S Wing, down the flight of stairs and into the auditorium. They are having separate conversations as they made their way down there. The bell rings again, just as they walk in. The auditorium is dimly lit - because it's daytime - and its doors are open. There are folding chairs in the aisles and four rows of them, six to a row, on the stage. There are almost-finished scenery flats about the stage as well. The chorus members are all sitting in the first three rows of sears in the auditorium. Rosey, Christine, Denise, Sassy, Cassie, Angie, Spike and Ari join them (all sit in the fourth row, according to section). Mr. Gori, a man in his early forties, slightly going bald, with a moustache, and about 5'6" in stature is sitting at the piano waiting for the chorus members to get in, sit down, and be relatively quiet. He is their chorus teacher and he is taking attendance.]  
  
  
Mr. Gori: (As he looks up from the record book) Okay people, listen up. (Everyone in the auditorium, save for a few unruly second sopranos in the back, stops talking and looks up.) First of all, before we start warm-ups, let's go over business. (Getting up and shuffling through papers atop the piano) Business, business, business.... (Stressing syllables) Bus-y-ness. (Stares at piece of paper in his hand, before looking up mutters something under his breath, looks up.) Allrighty then. Trip news...  
  
  
(Camera focus is now from behind our group's shoulders. We see them silhouetted. We are just behind Christine and Rosey, to Christine's left is Nisey, then Angie, then Cassie, then Spike, then Ari. To Rosey's right is Sassy.)  
  
  
Mr. Gori: The next trip payment for our trip to Paris, France is due next Monday. (Pauses, repeats:) The next trip payment is due next Monday. (Pauses again, louder:) The next. Trip payment. For the chorus trip to Paris. Is due. Next Monday. (Pauses, condescending look) Have I made that clear? (Mutters of "Yes, Mr. Gori") No, really, have I made myself clear? Because I'd hate to have to come in on Monday and have people say (slips into "stupid ignorant character") "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Gori, I didn't realize that the trip payment was due today even though you've announced it in class endlessly for the past two weeks." (Gives "Am I right? I'm right." Look as our group laughs along with some kids in the very front.) I know that sounds stupid now, but there are always some people who don't understand. So do you?   
  
Nisey: (calling) Yes, Gor-dawg, we understand.  
  
Gori: (smiles) Thank you Denise. Everyone else. (Chorus of yeses.) Good. You're brilliant.   
  
(Although he is blatantly sarcastic, you can tell Gori really and truly likes the kids, and the the kids - aside from the second sopranos who don't shut up in the back row - like him because he is no-nonsense and honest while still able to be silly sometimes.)  
  
Gori: I think that's it...time to warm up. (He plays a few notes on the piano, sitting behind it.) Do-me-sol-me, flatted third, and go. (The entire concert choir - except maybe those second sops - erupts into song, singing a minor third arpeggio scale. They stop after about a minute. Gori plays an octave with a descending scale.) Octave skip with a descending scale ((durr!)). Go. (They do this, repeating it as they go higher and higher, when the sopranos start getting shreiky, Gori cuts them off.) That's enough of that. (pause, then as if out of nowhere:) Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat.  
  
  
(At this, the chorus rises from their auditorium seats, a little reluctantly, and go to sit in various places in the folding chairs that have been set up, except for Ari, who is playing a lead role in the musical they are putting on: Guys and Dolls. Sassy sits over to the side, near the side door to the hallway outside the auditorium. Rosey sits with Cassie and Angie in the aisles. Spike, Denise and Christine sit on the chairs on the stage in the last row. With Mr. Gori singing the solo line belonging to Nicely Nicely Johnson, and extremely well at that, the chorus goes through the simplistic choreography with a few little flaws. The choreography consists mostly of getting up and sitting down, swaying and crossing yourself. Most of the problems arise when people are not sure when to get up/sit down, so it causes some odd situations, one person getting up while everyone else is still sitting down, etc. Nervous giggling ensues, and Gori calls for quiet. However, they run it a few times. The last time they run it, it is fairly well done.)  
  
  
Gori: Since that last time was at the risk of overkill, I think we can rest for the rest of the period. Okay? (The chorus all but cheers, for although they love him they love being lazy and loud more. Our group congregates in the section of seats to stage right.)  
  
Angie: (looking at the group of aforementioned second-sopranos) Uhh, they make me so mad...  
  
Cassie: Yeah. (Turns to the other people.)  
  
Angie: I can say that I honestly hate them. (turns to Rosey) Really, I do, I hate them...  
  
Rosey: (putting on an innocent and 'I love everyone' act) Well, I can't say that I hate them. Hate is to severe, to strong a word. I prefer: 'severely dislike'. I just dislike them, 'severely dislike' them. I can't hate them, I like everyone, even if it's just a little but I do! (Spike looks at her funny)  
  
Angie: (rolls her eyes) Oh, you're full of sh*t.  
  
Rosey: (smiles and giggles) Yeah, and that too!  
(Angie laughs. Spike takes Angies hand)  
  
Spike: Come out in the hall with me. (Angie and Spike go into the hallway. Rosey turns to everyone else, who have been talking about Temptation Island.)  
  
Nisey: Yeah and that part when they were making out and her boyfriend was right there! (Rosey looks confused)  
  
Rosey: Wait a sec, what are we talking about?  
  
Ari: Temptation Island.  
  
Christine: And how fake it is.  
  
Nisey: Along with all those other "reality" shows.  
  
Rosey: Oh...  
  
Christine: (suddenly very happy, emits a high pitched squeak) I'm so happy!! I'm so excited about going to Paris!...wow...Paris! (sighs)  
  
Ari: Yeah...(sighs)  
  
Nisey: City of love...(sighs)  
  
Sassy: The Opera...(sighs)  
Rosey: Art and beauty...(sighs)  
  
Cassie: (completely breaking the mood) And wicked hot French boys!!... Yeah!! (Tongue/'r' rolling noise ~) Rrrrrr!  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Nisey: (chiding) Cassie...  
  
Cassie: Whaat?! (Angie and Spike come back) Where were you?  
  
Angie: Signing up for a fundraiser in the hall. (Cassie raises her eyebrows with suspicion. Angie ignores this.) So are you guys excited about the trip?  
  
Christine: Yeah, we were just talking about that...Paris...(sighs)  
  
Ari: ...Yeah...(sighs)  
  
Nisey: City of love...(sighs)  
  
Sassy: The Opera...(sighs)  
  
Rosey: (confused) Didn't we already go through with this?  
  
Ari: Yeah...(sighs)  
  
Nisey: (on cue) City of love...(sighs)  
  
Sassy: Arrghh! Stop it!  
  
(All laugh.)  
  
Rosey: (suddenly) Who's rooming with who?  
  
Nisey: I think it's you, me, and Christine then Sassy, Angie and Cassie. (All nod in agreement.)  
  
Christine: Is that how we signed up?  
  
Cassie: Yup, yup.  
  
Christine: We'll be stuck with random people to make four.  
  
Sassy: There's a possibility.  
  
Cassie: But we might not. Right?  
  
Sassy & Angie: Yeah.  
  
Nisey: Well, I hope we don't.  
  
Sassy: Me too! We might be stuck with stupid people.  
  
Cassie: You are stuck with stupid people.  
  
Angie: (looking over from Spike) Huh? (All giggle) I don't get it!  
  
Cassie: Nevermind, Angie.  
  
Sassy: The trip is so far away, though! We have to wait so long!  
  
All: I know, etc.   
  
(Blackout, scene ends.)  



End file.
